


The Real Deal

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x06, Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, celebrating the life of asa fox, extra scene, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: “Winchester? The Dean Winchester?”“Yeah yeah I died and came back just call me Houdini,” Dean awkwardly answers as he drinks his beer. It’s happened a handful of times already, especially after the first one practically bolted to go find Sam. He’d figured others knew about them of course; it’s not exactly like the Winchester name wouldn’t have already been synonymous with the Apocalypse and God knows what else, but what he wasn’t expecting was being treated like some rock god.“Yeah okay Houdini,” another hunter calls out to him in the kitchen, “So you’re brother’s alive too then?”“Yeah, your buddy Elvis already went to talk to him,” Dean goes to take another swig of the beer. This artisan thing’s really working right now.“Then what about your angel?”Dean all but manages not to drop the damn beer altogether.





	

“Winchester?  _The_  Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah yeah I died and came back just call me Houdini,” Dean awkwardly answers as he drinks his beer. It’s happened a handful of times already, especially after the first one practically bolted to go find Sam. He’d figured others knew about them of course; it’s not exactly like the Winchester name wouldn’t have already been synonymous with the Apocalypse and God knows what else, but what he wasn’t expecting was being treated like some rock god.

“Yeah okay Houdini,” another hunter calls out to him in the kitchen, “So you’re brother’s alive too then?”  
  
“Yeah, your buddy Elvis already went to talk to him,” Dean goes to take another swig of the beer. This artisan thing’s really working right now.

“Then what about your angel?”

Dean all but manages not to drop the damn beer altogether.

“Come again?” was all he managed to get out.

“Well all the stories about you in hell end with your angel pulling you out. What’s his name again? Castiel?” the same hunter spoke again. All the others around the table in the kitchen nodded as if they all heard the same rendition.

Dean took a moment to process before speaking again. “M-my angel?

“We don’t judge here, just so you know,” another hunter, a woman sitting by the original one that had spoken, chimed in quickly. “You don’t have to worry about that. It’s actually really incredible. He’s not here with you?”

“W-what exactly have you heard about Cas and me,” it wasn’t so much a question as it was a troubled demand.

The room gets slightly more quiet, almost as if all the hunters realize Dean is more spooked about the whole thing than just a simple fear of homophobia. 

“Well, Dean,” the woman responds, “We heard he pulled you out of Hell and you guys have been hunting and living together. He went a little psycho but you brought him back, and you guys have basically been saving each other over the years. I mean, there was even a story about you turning into a demon and the only thing that stopped you was the angel.”

“No Malia,” the original hunter pipes in. “It was the other way around. Castiel was the one that was possessed and the only thing that broke the spell was Dean.”

“And then there was that whole string of rumors about Castiel falling for good for Dean too. Don’t forget that,” another hunter added. This went on for a bit as different hunters added their versions. Dean and Cas driving around hunting alone without Sam. Dean and Cas going undercover in towns and staying in the same motel rooms. Dean and Cas in Purgatory and all the things that must’ve gone on in there for an entire year alone yet together. Not to mention Chuck’s books, which some of them had read. The proof was all in there. It was truth mixed with fiction… but was it really?

“So, is he here? You guys have been to hell and back for each other so I doubt he’d let you go for a long time. We’d love to meet the other half,” Malia asked Dean after the conversation died down. All eyes trained back on him as he stood there taking it all in.  _Other half?_

_**OTHER HALF?** _

“Uh… he’s out on a case right now,” Dean heard himself say.

“Man that’s a shame,” The original hunter spoke again. “But what a story you must have about that, right? I mean, everyone calls each other angel these days, but you’ve got the real deal huh?”

The world suddenly feels so small and yet so big, listening to it all just being laid out in front of Dean like that. All the stories, all the battles, and all of the hunters here think Cas is more than just a friend to Dean. Is he more than just a friend? Has it all really just been there since the beginning and he’s not seen it? His mind jumps back to the barn, to the quarry, to the bunker, to those late nights when Dean felt like there was nothing more crushing then Cas being gone, to those days when Cas would come back alive, to that bank in the lake that Dean cursed at after Cas died with the Leviathans inside him.

It was all just out there, and it took other hunters at a damn wake to get him to see it.

Dean hadn’t realized he’d been praying to Cas until his phone rang.

“Oh, is that Castiel?” Another hunter asks as Dean stares at the name on his phone, a name permanently etched into his mind.

“Y-yeah, yeah it is,” Dean whispers almost to himself before he feels the smile cross his face. “Guess I really do have the real deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
